Dos caras
by grandstream173
Summary: Harry ha puesto su mirada donde no debía, ella sabiendo eso intenta sacar provecho y comienza a trabajar para los intereses de su gente, pero con el tiempo empieza a cuestionarse sus lealtades, ¿Que camino elegirá?. Inicia en el quinto año de Harry en Hogwarts.


**Los personajes y la concepción de este mundo ficticio son de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con lo ya creado.**

 **Aclaraciones:** x=cambio de escena.

* * *

Iba meditabundo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, quien lo viera simplemente pensaría que el partido de quidditch que tenía mañana contra slytherin lo tenía nervioso, ojalá sus problemas se redujeran a eso, no sólo tenía todo lo relacionado con Voldemort, o a Dolores Umbridge encima de él, sino que sus ojos se habían fijado donde no debía. Esa chica orgullosa, esa slytherin sangre pura que sólo le da miradas cargadas de odio y se junta con todo el séquito de Malfoy, ella toda pomposa, con una belleza diferente, y para muchos la típica chica tonta de slytherin, Pansy Parkinson lo tenía en ese estado de confusión.

Es que no había razones para que ella le empezara a llamar la atención, era mezquina, se burlaba de todo lo que no fuera verde y plata, siempre con esa altivez y la mueca de burla en la cara, todas eran cosas que él detestaba de una persona, pero con Pansy no era así. Siempre que podía le dirigía una mirada, siempre se encontraba pensando en ella y cuando no tenía pesadillas con Cedric, soñaba con ella, soñaba teniéndola a su lado.

Cuando empezó a ser más consciente de todas estas cosas, le empezó a doler, dolía saber que era algo que jamás se iba a dar, era imposible, ella jamás se fijaría en él, lo demostraba con los insultos y burlas que eventualmente le dirigía, pero lo que más le dolía era verla cerca de Malfoy.

Por otra parte era algo que debía llevar por dentro, decirle a sus amigos estaba complemente descartado, Ron jamás lo entendería y en el caso de Hermione el problema era personal, Pansy y ella se odiaban mutuamente, tanto cómo él y Draco.

x

x

x

Estaban en el gran comedor y Harry cómo los últimos días tenía una expresión ausente, preocupada Hermione le pregunta - ¿estás bien Harry? Te he visto muy distraído en estos últimos días, cómo si algo te preocupara mucho, sabes que nos puedes decir lo que quieras.

-Hermione es normal que Harry esté así, mañana jugamos contra slytherin y al menos en mi caso todos estos días han sido un suplicio – contestó Ron

-En realidad dudo que sea el caso, a diferencia tuya Harry lleva 5 años en el equipo y ni siquiera el día de su partido debut estaba cómo lo he visto estás últimas semanas. Te repito Harry, sea lo que sea puedes contar con nosotros, acaso ¿son pesadillas de nuevo? O ¿está relacionado con nuestras reuniones en la sala de los menesteres?

-No te preocupes Herms, no es nada- De inmediato y sin mediar otra palabra Harry dejó el gran comedor. Esta reacción preocupó incluso a Ron, que ahora empezaba a notar que su amiga tal vez tenía razón con lo del extraño comportamiento de Harry.

-¿Debería ir tras él?

-No creo que sea prudente Ron, sea lo que sea él quiere estar solo, ya habrá otra oportunidad para hablar.

Ron simplemente volvió su atención a la comida y siguió atacándola cómo si no hubiera un mañana, incluso siguió con lo q no había comido Harry provocando en Hermione una mueca de asco.

x

x

x

Por su parte él se encontraba en la sala común mirando el fuego, pensaba que su reacción de hace un momento fue inoportuna, y sólo generaría más preocupación en su amiga, además de anexar a Ron a la lista de personas que lo van a empezar acosar con preguntas incomodas. No es como si no le molestaran sus pesadillas o no le importara el ejército de Dumbledore, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Una gran angustia se empezó a apoderar de él ante la certeza de que ellos pudieran saber algo, pero era sumamente ridículo que siquiera sospecharan el origen de sus preocupaciones, Pansy (cómo él le decía en sus pensamientos) estaba logrando llevar su mente a un estado de paranoia que Voldemort no había alcanzado.

Allí con la luz del fuego y en la absoluta soledad, se permitió fantasear cómo sería tenerla sentada a su lado, hablando de trivialidades mientras que tomados de la mano disfrutaban la compañía del otro, incluso los momentos de silencio serían de colección, gozar de su compañía sería suficiente y le brindaría una tranquilidad que jamás tuvo en sus 15 años de vida, al menos así lo vislumbraba, no entendía porque y era evidente que él conocía muy poco a la slytherin, pero podía aseverar ese hecho. Sabía de Pansy lo que mostraba en Hogwarts, quería saber de su intimidad, cómo era con sus amigos, con su familia, quería que ella le diera un trato especial, que cuando estuviera con él fueran situaciones únicas y que así ella lo manifestara. Aun desconociendo todo esto, su imaginación a todo dar, en su cabeza en un momento de lucidez máxima, cómo si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida misma, tuvo claridad en algo que lo venía atormentado recientemente. Ahora entendía porque le gustaba Pansy, sentía que aliviaba un poco esa carga autoimpuesta, que ante lo imposible de todo esto, hallar la solución a la primera parte del enrevesado acertijo que para él significaba esta situación, le abría un poco el espectro y sentía más tangible la posibilidad de disfrutar de su compañía. Aun pareciendo ridículo, este descubrimiento aumento la ilusión en su corazón. Saberse conocedor de que ella le atraía por su seguridad, de que esa altivez él la traducía en una gran autoconfianza, en cómo ella quería dotar de elegancia cualquier acción o gesto, incluso en los insultos a sus amigos, esas cosas en un momento de su vida donde la incertidumbre lo absorbía terminaron por encandilarlo, era esa la explicación de porqué sus ojos cada vez que podía la buscaban, por eso cuando pasaba ceca de ella se quedaba sin aliento y su corazón palpitaba a mil, poder poner nombre a eso y explicarlo lo hacía dichoso, no tenía miedo de asegurar q eso era lo más cercano al amor.

Salió de su burbuja en el momento que los gryffindor llegaron en bandada a la sala común y para su desconcierto cayó en la cuenta de lo inverosímil que resultaba sus deseos, esa autoafirmación lo embargó de una gran amargura, sin verla ni mediar palabra ella era capaz de hacerlo sufrir. Decidió que tratar de dormir unas horas le haría bien, subiendo a su cuarto donde aún no había nadie, una larga y pesada noche le esperaba.

x

x

x

Ella iba caminando acompañada de algunos slyhterin, se dirigían al estadio de quidditch y cómo no, caminaba con garbo y una altivez única, con el convencimiento propio de su valor. Sus acompañantes llevaban banderas y cosas varias alusivas a la casa verde y plata, jugaban contra gryffindor, hacerse sentir era imperativo.

Las últimas semanas habían sido entre extrañas y divertidas, había sido muy entretenido meterse con Weasley en los entrenamientos de gryffindor. El inseparable acompañante de Potter era el nuevo guardián, y en medio de los abucheos en uno de los entrenamientos, impactó la quaffle en la cara de Katie Bell provocándole una hemorragia nasal, era un momento de antología, la cara que puso _Weasel_ en ese instante merecía un retrato. A propósito, para el partido llevaban unas insignias de plata en forma de corona que decían Weasley es nuestro rey. Todas estas cosas le divertían sobremanera, pero había algo que le venía molestando últimamente, y le podía poner nombre y apellido, Harry Potter.

El cara rajada era quien había provocado que unos días de lo más divertidos se tornaran algo extraños. Todo empezó en la primera semana de entrenamiento de quidditch del equipo de gryffindor, por supuesto ellos y los de su casa no se perdieron el momento del histórico ridículo de Weasley, no obstante le venía fastidiando las miradas insistentes de Potter, en principio pensó que transmitían odio y molestia, sin embargo quedó desconcertada al captar que eso era lo más alejado de la realidad. Comprobó que además de ser pésimo para disimular, sus ojos no revelaban sentimiento negativo alguno, eso la dejó intrigada.

Más intrigada quedó al notar que las miradas sucedían a menudo, en clase de pociones, en el gran comedor, hasta en los momentos donde ella fastidiaba a la sangre sucia, allí estaban esos ojos verdes escudriñándola. Se planteó varias hipótesis, se llegó a imaginar que Potter la estaba analizando para hacerle daño cuando no estuviera acompañada, desechó rápidamente esta posibilidad, debía reconocer que él era demasiado noble cómo para hacer algo así. Ciertamente no hallaba una explicación lógica al asunto, hasta que un día vio que una slytherin de cuarto año, de la cual sabía gustaba de Draco, le dirigía miradas al rubio muy similares a las que Potter le dirigía a ella. Era ridículo pensar en esa posibilidad, pero con el pasar de los días le parecía más evidente, todas las circunstancias apuntaban a ello y esta certeza la sumió en un estado de estupefacción, incluso Draco que poco o nada reparaba en ella le cuestionó por su extraño comportamiento.

Ya tenía la cabeza un poco más fría, hoy era momento de arengar a su casa y ganarle a gryffindor, después analizaría las implicaciones de este descubrimiento y miraría si era una situación provechosa, así debía actuar una slytherin.

x

x

x

Ya en el estadio el bullicio era notable, los dos equipos estaban formados y listos para el partido, gryffindor salía con Ron cómo guardián, los gemelos Weasley eran los golpeadores, sus cazadores eran Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y la capitana Angelina Johnson, Harry por supuesto era el buscador.

Por su parte slytherin tenía como guardián a Miles Bletchley, Crabbe y Goyle eran los golpeadores, Cassius Warringotn, Adrian Pucey y su capitán Graham Montague eran los cazadores y Draco era el buscador.

Los slytherin gritaban a todo pulmón insultos para poner nervioso a Ron, y rápidamente su casa se puso en ventaja con 4 anotaciones, gryffindor parecía reaccionar pero cuando el partido estaba en su punto más álgido Harry logró atrapar la snitch dándoles la victoria a los leones. Harry fue golpeado por una bludger en la espalda ya terminado el juego y luego Draco empezó a provocarlo, también se metió con los gemelos resultando en una rencilla que terminó con los 3 gryffindor castigados de por vida, ganándose la prohibición de jugar quiddicth cortesía de Dolores Umbridge.

x

x

x

Estaba muy molesto, habían ganado el primer juego contra slytherin, eso era algo que se debía celebrar, sin embargo el precio a pagar fue muy grande, cómo siempre Umbridge desde que se hizo la suma inquisidora hacía todo lo posible para irritarlo, claro que en este caso fueron Crabbe, que lo golpeo con la bludger, y Malfoy, que cómo siempre abría la boca sólo para destilar veneno por doquier, los que habían propiciado esta situación y cómo no, Umbridge estaría allí para pasar cuenta de cobro.

La celebración en la sala común fue más bien tibia, normal teniendo en cuenta la exclusión de los gemelos y de él en el equipo. Decidió retirarse de allí y tratar de descansar en su cama aprovechando que nadie tenía la atención puesta en él, tenía cosas en las que pensar, cómo el ejercito de Dumbledore, sus TIMO (aunque era la última de su preocupaciones actuales), Voldemort y por supuesto, su divino tormento, Pansy Parkinson.

Tuvo la oportunidad de contemplarla en el estadio, era sorprendente cómo sus ojos dieron con ella con suma facilidad, la vio en un gran estado de excitación soltando insultos e improperios contra su casa y contra Ron, juraría que por un breve momento ella se dedicó a mirarlo, cómo estudiándolo, pero eso era imposible, así que al ver el brillo dorado de la snitch puso toda su atención en atraparla. Seguramente lo habrá mirado mal, lo habrá insultado y habrá celebrado su castigo después de su riña con Malfoy, ¡maldito Malfoy!, de afuera pensarían que el tremendo enojo que sentía hacia él era por lo de recién, sin embargo su aparente estado camuflaba otro sentimiento, la envidia. Lo envidiaba porque eran cercanos, porque tenía la oportunidad de detallarla cuanto quisiera, porque disfrutaba de su cercanía y vivía momentos con ella que para él eran un sueño, por momentos deseaba estar en su lugar, sólo por momentos, porque al darse cuenta de todo lo que implicaba desechaba de inmediato ese pensamiento.

Los parpados le pesaban y poco a poco se vio sumido en una bruma. Estaba en un espacio ancho y oscuro, no podía reconocer el sitio ya que la falta de luz no le permitía estudiarlo con detalle. Empezó a caminar con cautela, quería salir de allí, pero por más que avanzara lo que le rodeaba seguía igual, le parecía recorrer el mismo sitio una y otra vez, eran las mismas paredes, todo lúgubre, lo invadió la desesperación, estaba seguro que caminaba hacía horas, le parecía que iba en círculos y con ansiedad empezó a palpar todo, tocar paredes, mirando a todos lados cómo si de esa forma pudiera encontrarle una solución. De pronto cómo en un suspiro, parte del lugar se empezó a esclarecer, y pudo ver un pequeño sendero donde la luz iba ganando en intensidad. De inmediato siguió ese camino y llegó a un pequeño cuarto iluminado donde una placa de piedra tenía escrita una cuestión algo abstracta para él: "¿Eres capaz de dejar atrás lo que más aprecias por el bien mayor? O ¿tendrás el temple para aguantar, perdonar y luchar por tus sueños poniendo en riesgo tu destino?". La verdad no le encontraba mucho sentido a lo que leía, y no sabía si eso que decía en la piedra era la clave para salir de ese lugar, pero pensando en lo que era más preciado para él no pudo evitar tener con nitidez la imagen de Pansy en su cabeza, esto le asustó porque figurársela así eran palabras mayores.

Poco a poco el pequeño cuarto fue aclarándose más y más hasta que una luz muy intensa le empezó a lastimar sus ojos, fue allí cuando despertó dándose cuenta que tenía que arreglarse rápido para desayunar, ya había amanecido. Eso sí, durante todo el día seguía dándole vueltas al sueño que tuvo y el significado de lo que leyó.

x

x

x

Le había sorprendido bastante, no le gustaban mucho las escobas, pero al ser consciente de la más que segura atracción que le generaba a Potter, se vio tentada a observarlo, y su destreza volando era notable. Las habilidades de las que Draco se ufanaba sobre lo bien que montaba en su nimbus 2001 palidecían ante las cualidades de Potter, era como si hubiera nacido para eso, como si lo llevara en la sangre. Le dio la impresión de que él había sentido su mirada, porque volteo a ver un su dirección, pero fue una pequeña fracción de segundos ya que salió disparado en búsqueda de la snitch y Pansy debía admitir, que por lo menos verlo desplegar todo su repertorio cómo buscador era fascinante.

Iba acompañando a Draco, que pese a la derrota parecía bastante satisfecho.

-¿Viste la cara de idiotas que les quedó a Potter y a los gemelos _Weasel_?- Ella sólo asintió.

-¡Por favor Pansy! Vas a tener que soltar que es lo que te está pasando en los últimos días, no pareces tú, siempre te veo en las nubes, como pensando en algo y eso es bastante raro viniendo de ti- ese último comentario la molestó pero Draco siguió en lo suyo.

-Estamos hablando de que Umbridge castigó a esos tres mequetrefes de gryffindor de por vida, ¡no pueden volver a jugar nunca! Ese equipo está acabado, sin contar lo placentero que es ver rabiar al inútil de Potter.

Ella al escuchar ese nombre decidió que tenía que desembuchar lo que intuía, y cómo no, con Draco podría buscar la forma de aprovecharse de esa información, aunque de alguna forma ese pensamiento le generaba algo de molestia.

-Sabes Draco, si tengo que contarte algo y está muy relacionado con Potter.- Draco sólo alzó una ceja de forma interrogativa, cómo invitándola a que prosiguiera.

-De un tiempo para acá he sentido que Potter se la pasa mirándome, yo lo empecé a notar desde el inicio de las prácticas de quidditch de gryffindor, pero no sé si lo hacía desde antes. Lo hace en clase de pociones, en el gran comedor, mejor dicho cada vez que estamos cerca percibo su mirada.

-¡Seguro ese maldito cara rajada te va hacer algo!- exclamó Draco con furia contenida. A pesar del trato frío que le brindaba, ella sabía que su preocupación era genuina y eso le enterneció de alguna forma.

-No Draco, ya contemplé esa posibilidad, pensé que me estaba estudiando y daría el zarpazo cuando me encontrara sola, pero no nos digamos mentiras, ese no es el estilo de Potter, no de alguien con complejo de héroe.- a Draco no le quedó más que calmarse, sabía que ella tenía un punto.

-Entonces según tú ¿por qué ha estado mirándote?

-La verdad, creo que le gusto a Potter.

La cara de Draco pasó de un estado de impaciencia a formársele una mueca indescriptible, cómo un intento de sonrisa, ella no sabía cómo interpretarlo hasta que él estalló en carcajadas.

-Jajajaja, Pansy estuvo muy bueno el chiste, jajajajajaja.- Draco no paraba de reír pero ella notaba que había algo de finjido en eso. Se mantuvo impasible hasta que Draco dejó de reír y vio su seriedad, hubo un largo silencio incómodo y fue el mismo Draco quien lo rompió.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?, eso que estás diciendo es imposible, no hay manera de que Potter sienta algo diferente que desprecio por ti.

Ella debía admitir que pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero se había cerciorado, lo había notado y comprobado una y otra vez, no había lugar para el error.

-Sabes Draco, nosotras las mujeres somos más sensibles a esas cosas, podemos notarlas con mayor facilidad, no te estaría diciendo este disparate si no estuviera completamente segura de mi afirmación.

Ella jamás había visto en la cara de Draco expresión semejante, la sorpresa era mayúscula y su rostro era muy consecuente. Pasados unos minutos, los que se tomó Draco para recuperar la compostura, él por fin decidió poner palabras a lo que parecía recién venía meditando.

-Pues si lo que dices es cierto…a esta situación hay que sacarle provecho.-Ella sólo le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Que esperabas Draquito, estás hablando con toda una slytherin.

Después de esto simplemente siguieron su camino y su mente trabajaba a mil buscando todas las ventajas que esto, bien manejado, le podría brindar. Mirando a Draco pudo notar satisfacción y un brillo de malicia en sus ojos, él ya estaba maquinando. Decidió ignorar la pequeña molestia que tenía en su pecho, ella no estaba para remordimientos, ella era Pansy Parkinson de la casa de slytherin y debía actuar en consecuencia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Es mi primer fic largo, espero que este primer capítulo haya resultado bien. Gracias por su lectura.


End file.
